Last chance to (not) fuck it up
by Sandara
Summary: Centrado justo después del video de Saturn Barz. Russel y Noodle mantienen una seria conversación con Murdoc sobre cómo serán las cosas desde ahora en adelante y cómo ésta es la última oportunidad que tiene el bajista no solo para no arruinar Gorillaz, sino para no arruinar su "relación" con 2D. 2D tiene una visión diferente de las cosas. (2doc)
1. Don't fuck this up - Russel

Tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que el bajista les ha hecho pasar, en especial durante el tiempo en Plastic Beach, tanto Noodle como Russel tiene sus dudas sobre volver a trabajar junto al bajista. Con esto en mente, ambos quieren dejarle bien en claro cuáles serán sus condiciones para seguir adelante.  
Esta historia tiene mucho de los Books de esta etapa. Echenlé un vistazo

¡Gracias por pasearse por aquí! Este fic se puede considerar parte de la misma línea temporal de mi otro fic "Demo tape".

Batía la punta de sus botas blancas al compás de la música de Lou Reed mientras terminaba la página del libro que leía sin mucho interés. Estaba arrimada en un viejo sillón mohoso con alguno que otro resorte atravesando la tela como improvisados puñales llenos de tétano. Había logrado encontrar un espacio donde nada amenazaba con pincharla. Tras ella, los tres hombres mayores discutían entre risas y el retumbe de una que otra botella de cerveza, fichas, monedas y alguna joyería arrojada sin mucho cuidado al pozo ganador.

Noodle bajó los pies de la mesa y se estiró hacia el techo volteando a mirar a los 3 hombre en la cocina. Russel se abanicaba con una buena tajada de billetes mientras Murdoc, cruzado de brazos, rezongaba por lo bajo evidentemente no muy feliz con su mano de póker. Dead man's hand vs full house vs Escala real [1]. No había por donde ganarle a Russel.

"Me voy a dormir" anunció la mujer, mirando a través de las gafas de diferentes colores al hombre frente a ella, el que alguna vez también tuvo los ojos dispares. Los tres voltearon.

"¿No te apetece jugar una mano con nosotros, luv?" sonrió amplio el más joven de los británicos, invitándola a la silla vacía frente a Murdoc. Se le veía cansado, pero de buen humor. También había salido ganador en el juego, no tanto como Russel, pero evidentemente más que Murdoc. Eso era pues, con solo un 45% de capacidad cerebral funcional, 2D podía sin esfuerzo poner cara de póker; aunque se olvidaba de vez en cuando de alguna regla vital, dejando ver sus cartas o pasando por alto que el as era la carta más alta y no la más baja. Prefería jugar _craps_ , los números eran evidentes.

"Es una muy buena oportunidad Nods" se sumó Russel conteniendo una carcajada. Ocupaba casi todo el lado derecho de la mesa. Aunque sus dimensiones ciertamente ya no eran las de Plastic beach, seguía siendo un tipo grande

"Muds está perdiendo a lo grande… podrías llevarte una tajada" 2D coreó las risas del afroamericano mientras el aludido solo entornaba los ojos, sin una ficha a su favor.

"No, gracias. No queda mucha más dignidad que quitarle a un viejo pepinillo ¿no?" se burló la menor con una sonrisa dientona, haciendo reír a todos menos al susodicho. Se cubrió la boca para contener la risa antes de mirar a 2D con ojos dulces y preocupados "¿Te sientes mejor 2D?"

El hombre, con una taza de té de menta en las manos a diferencia de las cervezas de los otros dos, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta, constándole dejar de reír.

"No te preocupes por mí, ya me siento mejor…" había sido difícil lograr descifrar completamente la manera de hablar del chico cockney, no pronunciaba ninguna H y las palabras se le mezclaban al punto de que una frase completa requería solo 3 silabas [2]- "aun'lgo mareado, ¿sabe'o que di'o?" admitió, revolviendo el contenido de la taza con el dedo, notando que en algún momento una colilla había ido a parar a su interior. Miró a Murdoc, acusador.

"No me mires a mí, mate. Yo no bebo esa porquería – Sonrió el bajista, animado de que las bromas se dirigiesen a otro- … pero yo que tú, prestaría más atención a lo que me llevo a la boca ¿no te parece Dents?" Le respondió. Su mano derecha, bajo la mesa, se había posado en la rodilla del vocalista apretándola de manera sutil mientras decía eso, solo 2D lo había notado o al menos eso creía el bajista. La verdad era que nada se escapaba de los ojos de Noodle. 2D iba a sin duda soltarle algún improperio, pero se vio cortado por el sonrojo que le subió por las mejillas ante la descarada insinuación. Su voz volvió cuando notó que, bajo la pantalla de una cruel broma y una caricia, Murdoc había logrado hacerse de un par de dólares del botín de Stuart

"¡HEY! ... ¡eso es trampa, Murdoc! Wrong em' boyo! [3]" Ambos británicos estaban por ponerse a pelear, pero Russel y Noodle los mantenían en la periferia de su atención.

"¿No quieres dormir arriba, Nods? Puedes quedarte con la cama" le dijo dulcemente Russel, paralelamente poniendo fin a la discusión de Murdoc y 2D con una firme palmada en la nuca del bajista. La joven guitarrista negó.

"No me molesta dormir en el sótano, ya lo arreglé bastante… dudo que vuelvan a aparecer más espíritus a estas horas" se encogió de hombros sin mucha preocupación. Habiendo vivido gran parte de su infancia en Kong's, pocas cosas sobrenaturales llegaban a molestarla. Mal que mal, el 5to miembro de su disfuncional familia había sido literalmente un fantasma que vivía en la cabeza del baterista. Se acercó a despedirse, besando tiernamente la mejilla de Russel y la frente de 2D, dirigiendo un asentimiento cordial a Murdoc antes de retirarse bostezando escaleras abajo.

"Aún no me perdona, ¿eh?" murmuró entre gruñidos el mayor de los tres, terminando la botella de cerveza en su mano. Russel revolvió las cartas empezando a guardar las cosas de la mesa.

"Deberías agradecer que te dirige la palabra…" dijo fríamente mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Aunque en relativa paz, muchas cosas habían quedado sin hablar entre los tres menores y el líder de la banda. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Murdoc no pedía perdón, tampoco admitía equivocarse. Si esperaban que regresase para enmendar todos los errores y daños causados, bien podían quedarse sentados esperando a que el infierno se congelase primero.

Ahora bien, los años en la prisión lo habían calmado un poco, también habían logrado disminuir la increíble cantidad de alcohol que su estancia en Plastic beach lo había llevado a consumir a diario, terminando por convertirlo en un alcohólico absolutamente disfuncional y paranoico para el momento en que todo acabó. Bastaba con escuchar su programa radial, un poco más y lo terminarían por mandar al _Sanatorio Belphagor_ junto a su madre (si es que seguía ahí).

Sesiones obligatorias de control de impulsos, terapia grupal y manejo de ira, todo eso cortesía de EMI habían cumplido su cometido. Eso y el sistema de abstinencia brusca que estar en una celda de 3x2 bajo Londres te imponía. En serio, podían al menos haberle dado un Valium en vez de dejar que el _delirium tremens_ lo matara [4]. Se notaba que ninguno de esos bastardos de EMI tenía alguna idea de medicina.

Era una jodida broma lo que había tenido que aguantar por 3 años hasta convencer a la junta de libertad condicional -de verdad ¿una disquera podía permitirse esos lujos inconstitucionales? Si podían costear un barco acorazado y más encima ponerle RINGO, EMI podía hacer lo que quisiera– para que lo liberaran, dando fe de que era un hombre cambiado y que volvería a componer. Le habían dado cigarrillos al menos y un piso en West London.

Una puta mentira… ¿no?

Pero había vuelto, se atrevían a decir los demás, bastante más humano. Su paranoia disminuida, sus ataques de ira menos seguidos. Y como prueba última, alguno podría poner como ejemplo su relación con 2D. Aunque aún seguían peleando y Murdoc no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de llamarlo de alguna forma despectiva, ya no se golpeaban. Reían, se molestaban mutuamente, parecían buenos amigos. En parte también tenía que ver con un cambio de actitud del vocalista, parecía recuperado, menos aletargado por pastillas y más rápido al pensar, con la capacidad de ágilmente devolverle bromas y crueldades a Murdoc sin miedo. Una relación más de pares, como antes. O eso le parecía a Russel al menos.

"¿Última mano?" sugirió el bajista balanceándose en la silla. Una carcajada profunda del baterista le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Por mucho que me gusta verte perder, viejo… no tienes nada más que apostar"

"No es como que puedas apostar tu alma" le recordó el de cabello azul ganándose una risa de Russel y que Murdoc resoplara por lo bajo, medio sonriendo. El cabrón tenía razón, había que concederle eso.

"Yeah…y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de pasar a strip-poker con ninguno de sus tristes culos" Quedando como absoluto ganador, Russel recogió el pozo y se repartió lo que quedaba. Se había ganado todo el dinero que Murdoc llevaba encima, más un poco del de 2D. El vocalista había sido el verdadero ganador, quedándose con el reloj del bajista y su cruz. No tenía intenciones de conservarla, obviamente la devolvería, pero se sentía bien saber que había ganado un objeto tan preciado.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡dame al menos la oportunidad de recuperar algo! Me estás matando Russ. Ya no tengo edad para este estrés en el corazón"

"¿Qué corazón, hijo de puta?" recalcó el baterista entre risas, tallándose los ojos "también me voy a dormir… puto día de mierda" se quejó botando las colillas del cenicero.

"¿Vas a dormir arriba, Russ?" preguntó 2D

"Ni en broma… yo no duermo acá adentro hasta que venga Bill Murray y los putos cazafantasmas a limpiar este lugar -dijo tajantemente con un gesto de su mano- mañana mismo traeré un equipo de limpieza, control de plagas y a un cura de cada religión que encuentre para exorcizar esta puta casa…" - enumeró levantando un dedo para cada uno- " ¡tú no cuentas como sacerdote satánico, Murdoc!" agregó apuntando al susodicho quién levantó las manos en una señal de inocencia. Él no había invocado nada en ESTA casa al menos - "ya no tengo energía para andar poseído por otro espíritu que quiere ser famoso… no, ni de joda hombre" rezongó. Cuando se molestaba, todo su acento de neoyorkino volvía a él, haciendo reír a 2D de lo diferente que sonaban, aunque, supuestamente, ambos venían de los estratos bajos de sus respectivas ciudades. Acento de Brooklyn y cockney. La pesadilla de un curso online para aprender inglés.

"¿Dónde piensas dormir entonces? ¿En el techo?" dijo sin mucho interés Murdoc, encendiendo un cigarrillo en sus labios, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

"En el auto" dijo muy serio saliendo de la cocina hacia la salida, llevándose una cerveza.

"¡¿Puedo dormir arriba?!" gritó 2D por el pasillo, intentado hacerse oír.

"como quieras, D… suerte siendo poseído" le respondió el afroamericano. Murdoc rio entre dientes, 2D le miró sin entender. Bostezó sin taparse la boca y caminó a la escalera.

"¿Vienes, Muds?" preguntó tímidamente mirándole desde la escalera. El bajista soltó una nube de humo cancerígeno y lo despidió con la mano, indicando que se quedaría abajo un rato más. Esperó a que 2D desapareciera por la escalera para ponerse de pie, terminando el pitillo y arrojándolo al lavaplatos, caminando hacia la salida. En los escalones de piedra de la entrada, Russel terminaba de fumar un cigarrillo mirando las luces escasas de la ciudad. Murdoc se sentó en el escalón tras él. Russel medio sonrió, reconociendo su presencia.

Detroit, Michigan. Se suponía la capital americana del negocio automotor, pero hacía años que había caído en decadencia. A Murdoc le recordaba un poco a Sheffield y de un modo u otro a la película _The Full Monty._ La gente huía como ratones de un barco inundado, las casas vacías plagaban las calles y salir a caminar de noche era un llamado a ser asaltado, mutilado y a ser cortado en trozos para ser vendido al mejor postor en el mercado negro. Vaya lugar que había elegido para vivir. Pesando en eso, la supuesta posesión de la casa en 220 Hendrie Street parecía nada en comparación a los peligros de la ciudad. A Russel le importaba poco.

"Podrían robarse el auto contigo adentro ¿eh Russ?" comentó el bajista, jugueteando con el encendedor. Russel medio rio entre dientes.

"Quiero ver que lo intenten, vejete…" guardaron silencio por un momento. De fondo se escuchaba una sirena de policía y un par de disparos. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Russ estaba acostumbrado y Murdoc manejaba armas con bastante facilidad si la oportunidad lo requería. Para qué hablar de Noodle.

"Es una pena que esta ciudad no tenga una segunda oportunidad…" dijo Russel de repente. Murdoc alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, no sabía a qué quería llegar al baterista - digo, era una gran ciudad, con un futuro brillante y se ha ido a la mierda… no siempre se tienen segundas oportunidades. Los que las merecen no las reciben, y los que definitivamente deberían irse a la mierda reciben demasiadas…- tomó un largo sorbo de la botella marrón de cerveza y se limpió el labio con la mano "gente sale herida, y de un modo u otro… siguen perdonando y quedan en esa espiral ¿me entiendes? Donde el otro no cambia porque sabe que no se acaban… las oportunidades, digo"

"Me estas perdiendo acá, Russ" le respondió el bajista, pateando una piedra escaleras abajo "¿se te ha metido un filosofo muerto en la cabeza?" Russel fingió una risa y le miró entornando los ojos, aunque poco se notaba.

"Hablo de ti, Niccals" explicó parcamente, volteando a mirarlo "Te han dado más oportunidades de las que mereces, Murdoc. Mierda, más de las que cualquier persona normal debería tener… lo que es yo, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. Te considero un amigo, pero si te mueres mañana de algo que te provocaste, no me voy a sorprender ni a llorar" dijo haciendo saltar la colilla del cigarrillo hacia la calle.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de Noodle?" le preguntó, francamente incómodo y disfrazándolo de molestia. Russel no le temía y fácilmente podía de un golpe dejarlo knock-out. Ya lo había demostrado quebrándole la nariz. Pero pocas veces había intentado charlar seriamente con él con respecto a su forma de ser, Murdoc pensaba que simplemente lo había dado como un caso perdido.

"No viejo, no tiene que ver específicamente con Noodle. Los problemas de ustedes dos tendrás que verlos tú mismo, ver si siquiera lo puedes arreglar" negó el afroamericano mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sacando un poco la mandíbula al apretar los labios. Era un gesto de que hablaría en serio "es por D…"

"¿el idiota? ¿qué tiene que ver Dents en todo esto?" gruñó colocando un cigarrillo nuevo entre sus labios. Russ se lo quitó antes de que pudiese encenderlo. Murdoc le iba a ladrar de vuelta, pero la masa imponente de Russel se alzaba ante él, cubriendo completamente la luz que venía desde el farol de la calle. Le miró con ojos blancos, serios.

"Tú crees que no nos damos cuenta, pero sabemos. Sabemos qué hace años que tú y 2D tienen algo. No es mi problema y no me importa que hagan en su tiempo libre o que haya pasado en esa jodida isla plástica…" Murdoc sintió que algo se hundía en el fondo de su estómago, se le desencajó la cara y tragó con dificultad sintiendo la boca seca, sin poder contestar. Russel continuó sin darle el espacio de empezar a inventar mentiras - 2D es inocente, bobo incluso si quieres… no te discuto eso. Pero es un buen tipo y ha pasado por suficiente mierda como para lidiar con más, mierda que es completamente culpa tuya. No le hagas daño Murdoc… y en cuanto a nosotros, al menos por mi parte… esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. Te lo advierto viejo, una estupidez más y no volveré a trabajar contigo"

"Hey, Russ… calma" interrumpió Murdoc con el ceño fruncido intentando pararse para empujarlo, habiéndose recuperado del shock inicial de no haber sido tan cauto como creía. El largo dedo índice de Russel le empujó el pecho, evitando que se pudiese levantar sin mucho esfuerzo y haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su culo en el frío asfalto de las escaleras.

"Te lo advierto, Murdoc... Esta es tu ultima oportunidad"

"¡Jódete!"

Russel suspiró largo y le palmeó el hombro, su rostro se relajó y se enderezó devolviéndole el cigarrillo. Caminó hasta el auto metiendo la mano en la manilla, aun mirando al bajista sentado en la escalera de piedra. Murdoc se puso rápidamente de pie, dispuesto a devolverle un par de insultos al baterista, pero desistió. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y suspirando largo le quedó mirando.

"No la voy a cagar…" masculló por lo bajo ¿de verdad no lo iba a hacer? No tenía un muy buen prontuario hasta ahora. Bebió el resto de la cerveza que había quedado en las escaleras y con un gesto de asco la escupió al piso. Estaba tibia "y si te quieres largar, estás más que invitado…" le gruñó apuntándole con el cigarrillo apagado. El afroamericano negó, cansado, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto y sentándose para mirarlo.

"No quiero, Niccals, ese es el punto… pero yo tengo mi límite, también lo tiene Noodle. Pero 2D no… ese imbécil es capaz de seguirte al infierno ¿No se quedó contigo a pesar de todo en Plastic beach? ¿aunque lo tenías secuestrado?"

"¡Oh, calla! No lo tenía secuestrado y no sé qué crees que pasa conmigo y el idiota, pero son invenciones tuyas…" le contraatacó, pero incluso a él le sonó poco creíble. Desvió la mirada y siguió gruñendo entre dientes. El baterista suspiró largamente, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros antes de mirar a Murdoc que ya entraba a la casa "solo … no la cagues, tío. Es todo lo que te pido" alcanzó a decirle justo antes de que el bajista cerrase a puerta con fuerza, haciendo retumbar los cimientos de la casa en ruinas.

Notas:

[1] Manos de póker. Escala real: consiste en un 10, una jota, una reina y un rey de la misma pinta. Es la mejor mano que se puede obtener. Full house: 3 cartas de una pinta y dos de otras. Dead man's hand: 2 ases y dos ochos negros. Se considera de mala suerte.

[2] Acento cockney: generalmente usado de manera peyorativa, es el acento que se habla en la clase trabajadora y de los barrios bajos de Londres. Se caracteriza por no pronunciar las "H" y usar una "A" gutural, además de tener lo que se denomina argot rimado. Para ejemplos, visitar watch?v=1WvIwkL8oLc&t=98s

[3] Wrong em'boyo: canción de The Clash que trata de hacer trampa en póker.

[4] Delirium Tremens: durante la abstinencia de alcohol, los pacientes pueden experimentar taquicardia, hipertensión, sudoración profusa, alucinaciones y convulsiones. Para evitarlo, se utilizan benzodiacepinas como el Valium para disminuir y controlar los síntomas y signos de la abstinencia, prevenir las crisis epilépticas y evitar la progresión a delirium tremens.

6


	2. Don't mess this up - Noodle

Luego de conversar con Russ, inevitablemente Murdoc sabe que tiene que aclarar un par de cosas con Noodle. La chica también tiene serias preguntas que hacerle respecto a un muy comprometedor vídeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminó pesado, haciendo retumbar las tablas bajo sus tacos cubanos. Entró a la cocina y de un tirón se puso a abrir gabinetes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una botella de Johnnie Walkerblack label; whisky, lo único que los escoceses sabían hacer bien. No era su favorito, pero ¿Qué más daba? Se levató con la botella en la mano, pero antes de girar la tapa se detuvo, mirando el contenido color ámbar en su interior. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, dejando la botella sobre la superficie de fórmica y quedándose un rato pensando, con los ojos fijos en el licor. No era como que desde que había recuperado su tan anhelada libertad se hubiese mantenido abstemio, para nada. En cuanto tuvo su primer respiro de libertad fuera del calabozo bajo el estudio en Abbey Road, luego de un bien merecido cigarrillo, celebró con una pinta de lager helada en el primer pub que pilló… pero, la verdad era que no había vuelto a beber como lo hacía antes, no después de pasar semanas metido en un triste submarino ahogándose en ron. Sinceramente, ahora sentía cierta aversión por ese destilado. No se había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia, no se estaba metiendo ninguna droga ilegal -excepto hachís, la que no consideraba ilegal. Joder ¡era solo marihuana! – y no había caído en los usuales excesos de siempre. Se desconocía.

"Maldita sea, por Satán…" masculló entre dientes peinándose hacia atrás el cabello oscuro, ahora con alguna cana por ahí. Se puso de pie de forma brusca, botando la silla y, abriendo el mismo gabinete, dejó la botella ahí adentro contentándose con encender el cigarrillo que Russel le había devuelto. Se apoyó contra el mesón de la cocina solo para notar que alguien silenciosamente había estado observando toda la penosa actuación.

Noodle siempre había tenido esa perturbadora e inquietante capacidad de moverse sin hacer ruido, había sido así desde niña. Solo que ahora no era una chiquilla de 9 años intentando pillarlo desprevenido para que le llevara en su espalda, sino que era una mujer de 26 que le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa. Murdoc rezongó arisco, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la guitarrista encendió la luz, cegándolo.

"Olvidé mis cigarrillos" explicó, como quién no quiere la cosa, estirando la mano y tomando el paquete junto a Murdoc sin perder la sonrisa. El bajista le esquivó la mirada, siempre gruñendo por lo bajo, avergonzado de que lo hubiese visto en ese momento de duda. No era que le avergonzara ser tentado por la bebida, todo lo contrario, le avergonzaba estar tomando el camino correcto por elección propia. No era su estilo. Buu-hu-hu… era como Alex DeLarge luego de la Terapia Ludovico. Todo un renovado que reprochaba la ultraviolencia [1]. Ni de joda.

La chica salió de la cocina y le dio una mirada al hombre, suficiente para indicarle que le siguiese hasta su cuarto. Murdoc la acompañó, curioso, bajando las escaleras a lo que ahora parecía ser la habitación de la única mujer del grupo. Noodle no le hablaba ¿qué quería ahora entonces? Prendió el ultimo cigarrillo que le quedaba y la siguió.

Era impresionante lo que podía lograr la chica cuando se lo proponía. Lo que antes había sido una habitación al borde del colapso, llena de porquería y viejos libros, era ya un espacio completamente habitable. Murdoc se detuvo en la escalera a ver las luces de colores que despedían miles de lámparas de papel colgadas del techo. Sobre los estantes descansaban mangas, armas y máscaras de diferentes tipos, incluyendo la de mariposa que le había visto usar durante el ataque a Plastic Beach; colgado de la silla del escritorio, había un hermoso kimono azul con pequeñas flores salpicadas con… no se atrevía a decir, pero estaba casi seguro de que era sangre. Repartidas por la habitación al estilo oriental, quedaban algunas piezas mecánicas, herramientas y equipo de soldadura que la chica parecía estar utilizando en su tiempo libre. Al igual que él, tenía cierta afición por la mecánica.

Noodle se había sentado en un viejo sillón cubierto con una manta, ya en piyama, y tecleaba en su laptop algo que el otro no alcazaba a ver, desde ésta sonaba alguna canción de moda. Frente a ella, una mesa de café con su guitarra, un cenicero repleto de colillas y un par de revistas. El hombre terminó de bajar, emitiendo un grito de sorpresa al pillarse con dos ojos apagados que le miraban de entre las sombras.

"… que… hermosa y sórdida decoración" comentó repuesto del espanto. En la esquina de la habitación estaba la cabeza de lo que antes solía ser el ciborg que había construido para remplazarla. Cyborg Noodle -su fiel máquina de matar y guardaespalda personal- era ahora un magnífico macetero donde una planta de marihuana crecía alegremente, como si los circuitos y la grasa de motor hiciesen a los cogollos más grandes y saludables. Noodle miró hacia donde el otro miraba y luego sonrió ampliamente, de una manera un tanto sórdida que a Murdoc le recordó a sí mismo. Se preguntó si algunas cosas se heredaban, aunque no se compartiese ningún vínculo sanguíneo. La chica lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella y dejó la computadora a un lado, dejando sonar la música desde ella.

Murdoc soltó una risa entre dientes, reconociendo la próxima canción que sonaba.

"¡Ni siquiera habías nacido cuando esta canción sonaba en la radio!" la única voz de Jarvis Cocker cantaba _Disco 2000_ desde la computadora, trayendo consigo cierta nostalgia de los noventa a la habitación "Cuando la gente me preguntaba si prefería a Blur u Oasis, siempre respondía ¡PULP!... a Damon nunca le pareció muy divertido. Tiene pésimo humor ese marica ¿no te parece?" comentó intentando alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

"Si había nacido… nací el 91" murmuró por lo bajo la asiática. Abrió la cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo mentolado. Murdoc entornó los ojos indignado ante la asquerosa elección de tabaco. Él no la había criado para eso.

"Oh bueno, tenías como 3 años… no cuenta" masculló el británico, ofreciéndole fuego para encender su cigarrillo. Aún era raro verla fumar, pero al contrario de Russel que le había dicho que era malo para su salud, él no tenía ninguna cara para decirle qué era bueno y qué malo. Había nacido sin compás moral – "Russ te regañará por fumar dentro de la ca-…

"¿Por qué discutían?" le interrumpió dejando salir una voluta de humo, cruzándose de piernas y mirándole a la cara muy sería. De verdad ¿de dónde mierda había salido esta chica y dónde estaba la pequeña Noodle con sus dientes de leche caídos y su pelo cortado azarosamente con la tijera de la cocina? Su propio subconsciente le respondió _"pues, la arrojaste al infierno tu mismo, hijo de la gran puta"_

Tosió para aclararse la garganta, notando que había estado fumando de la colilla casi apagada. Lo aplastó juntándolo con todos los demás dentro del cenicero.

"Nada especial…" intentó inventar alguna historia, pero aún tenía presente en el fondo de su mente lo que el baterista le había dicho

… _Si sabemos qué hace años que tú y 2D tienen algo_

¿sabía Noodle también? No iba a ser tan idiota para preguntarle directamente y terminar revelando todo si es que ella no sabía

"…Russel siendo Russel. Tú sabes, se pone todo moral por las cosas y qué se yo…- terminó por decir el hombre encogiéndose de hombros – me amenazó con comportarme bien o dejaría la banda con esa manera tan… críptica que tiene de decir las cosas para luego terminar amenazándote"

Noodle no respondió. Incómodo con la pesada mirada de la chica, Murdoc se echó hacia atrás en la silla, paseando la mirada por la habitación, reconociendo que las piezas desparramadas por el suelo eran de la ciborg. Mutilada, desarmada, destruida. Casi le daba pena por la pobre máquina.

"¿piensas reconstruirla o algo?" dijo, solo para llenar el silencio. Noodle se mantuvo seria, esperando quizás que continuase con lo que le había preguntado. Parecía una estatua, una de esas aterradoras muñecas japonesas. Ella, sumada a todas las máscaras tras el sillón, se sentían como miles de ojos mirándole de manera acusadora. La de Noodle era la peor. Joder, esa mirada de mierda.

"¿Qué? ¿tú también me vas a dar un sermón sobre cómo debo comportarme? Joder…" estalló poniéndose de pie, impacientado e incómodo por el largo silencio de la menor. Noodle suspiró largo y se encogió de hombros mirando al otro con sus ojos rasgados.

"siéntate Murdoc, no te voy a dar un sermón… no soy tu madre"

A pesar de todo, Murdoc se sintió un pendejo siendo regañado, un pendejo de 51 años para colmo. Cerró la boca y volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados. No tenía puta idea por qué estaba aguantando eso, ser sermoneado por el baterista y la niñata. Quizás era un poco de culpa, o creía extrañamente que, si los escuchaba un rato y hacia como que les haría caso, todas las deudas estarían saldadas y no le debería nada a ellos dos.

"No te voy a perdonar nunca por lo que hiciste… "dijo con simpleza, refiriéndose de forma vaga a los acontecimientos que rodearon el fin de _Demon days_ y todo el proceso de _Plastic beach_ y _The Fall_ \- … pero no necesito perdonarte para trabajar y vivir contigo. Gorillaz sigue siendo mi familia y no pretendo volver a ser remplazada- dijo ásperamente.

Los ojos del bajista se desviaron sutilmente a mirar el macetero para luego fijarlos de nuevo en Noodle. El rostro de la menor se suavizó un tanto y una expresión cansada curvó sus cejas, haciéndola ver aún más joven. Desde muy pequeña, Noodle se había hecho cargo de sí misma como ningún niño debería. Le hubiese gustado pensar que ellos tres la habían criado pero la verdad es que ella se había cuidado siempre sola. Russel era su ancla y 2D persistentemente había estado pendiente de ella dentro de lo que podía, pero poco se podía decir de Murdoc; de cierto modo su ausencia quizás había sido para mejor. No era que pudiese enseñarle nada bueno, solo a manejar. Le quería, no había duda de eso. Pero Murdoc se quería y se odiaba más a sí mismo que a ninguna otra persona en el planeta. Mantener eso a tiempo completo no daba espacio para nadie más.

"Noodle, yo…"

"Por favor, déjame terminar" le interrumpió. Parecía costarle mucho hablar en ese momento "Te quiero mucho, Murdoc. Aún lo hago. Independientemente de que aún esté furiosa contigo sigues siendo parte de mi familia… igual que Russ, igual que 2D. Me costó mucho recuperarlos a los tres y … creo que me da miedo perderlos. Me da mucho miedo" dijo, la voz temblándole mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él. Murdoc sintió una punzada de dolor y pánico al ver los ojos tristes de la guitarrista. _Culpa_ , joder… como odiaba ese sentimiento "por eso entiendo que Russel te pida que no vuelvas a arruinar las cosas…" entonces si había escuchado; como no… si estaba literalmente debajo de la entrada de la casa.

"Vamos Nods. Mira, está bien… soy un imbécil y la he cagado más veces de las que puedo contar… pero no es mi intención herirte"

"¿y a 2D?"

… _¿Qué?_ ¿Acaso era el día de Stuart y nadie le había avisado? Todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con su relación con el vocalista.

"¿qué tiene que ver 2D en todo esto? Es un adulto, por Satán… ¡se puede cuidar solo!" Gruñó por lo bajo y torció los labios en un gesto hosco.

"Se que tienen algo ustedes dos… la verdad, pensé que era obvio desde que era niña" soltó una risita "…después me di cuenta de que intentaban ocultarlo… bastante mal debo agregar"

"No tenemos … algo" intentó aclarar porque le sonaba extrañamente comprometedor y le molestaba. La chica suspiró pesado y tomando la computadora la giró hacia él.

En la pantalla de veía una fotografía, más bien la captura de un video. Era una filmación nocturna, quizás de las primeras horas de la mañana. Al bajista le costó un momento reconocer la silueta de la casa de Plastic Beach cerca de la piscina. Frunció el ceño sin entender que era lo que Noodle intentaba mostrarle hasta que lo notó. En una esquina se veía indudablemente a 2D y a si mismo apretados contra la pared de la casa, 2D pegado a ésta y Murdoc sujetándole los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza. Recordaba esa noche

"Estábamos discutiendo…" dijo rápidamente. Era mentira.

Noodle entornó los ojos y apretó la tecla siguiente mostrando una segunda captura, con zoom sobre las dos figuras. Era imposible interpretar de otra manera la imagen de los dos hombres besándose, las manos de Murdoc metidas bajo la camiseta del de pelo azul. Stuart arañándole la espalda.

"¿¡de dónde mierda sacaste eso!?" exclamó el bajista poniéndose de pie, intentando coger la laptop para… no tenía muy claro para qué, probablemente tirarla al suelo y reventarla. Cualquier cosa que hiciese desaparecer esa imagen. Noodle la alejó de su alcance y le miró severa.

"…Antes de usar a ese monstruo de macetero, la conecté a la computadora para ver los archivos que tenía en su memoria. Dentro de las grabaciones de vigilancia que al parecer hacía, estaba esto- se encogió de hombros -los debe haber grabado sin darse cuenta mientras patrullaba" Murdoc se volvió a sentar resoplando y cogiéndose el pecho vagamente donde debería estar su corazón consternado, al borde de una angina o un colapso nervioso.

"No es nada…" intentó justificar. Una cosa era que Russel dijese sospechar algo, pero otra era enfrentarse a las imágenes descaradas que Noodle había pillado en la robot. No podía negarlas. Joder ¿por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

"¿En serio? Bueno… veamos que más hay aquí" dijo, con la misma sonrisa sardónica que le había aprendido a él. Murdoc saltó e intentó coger de nuevo la laptop, pero Noodle era más veloz y no le costó volver a poner el aparato lejos de su alcance. Apretando las manos, el mayor se rindió.

"Vale, sí… me he estado tirando al idio-a 2D" se corrigió ante la mirada asesina de la menor "pero no es nada serio... ¡¿Estás contenta?! Borra esa mierda…" pidió, su voz volviéndose más aguda y desesperada entre más se acordaba de esa noche. No quería que Noodle- que nadie- viese eso.

La chica sonrió complacida y le mostró la pantalla. Apretó la tecla suprimir y el contenido desapareció. Murdoc suspiró desarmándose sobre la silla.

"Me estás matando Noodle… estás matando a este viejo hombre ¿te sientes orgullosa?... Eres jodidamente diabólica ¿lo sabes?"

"Aprendí de ti" le respondió sonriendo, cerrando la laptop y dejándola a un lado. Aún quedaban muchos videos, pero eso no se lo diría. Murdoc quiso sacar otro cigarrillo, rebuscando en el interior de su bolsillo por la cajetilla, pero solo consiguió los restos arrugados de unos Lucky Lungs vacíos. La chica le tendió de los suyos, quizás en una especia de gesto de paz. Con asco, le aceptó uno de los horrorosos cigarrillos mentolados. Ambos encendieron un cigarrillo y se sentaron en silencio.

"¿Todo esto era para hacerme aceptar algo? ¿O también quieres sermonearme…?" dijo el mayor mirando hacia otro lado. Noodle se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de responder.

"Sé que estas distinto, Murdoc. Es sutil, pero se nota" medio sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el librero "Me da gusto verte así. Ya no me produces esa sensación de pelear o huir. 2D ya no se esconde cada vez que alzas la voz"

La descripción le impacto un tanto. ¿Así lo consideraba ella? ¿Como un peligro? El no le haría daño, no a propósito por lo menos

"… pero si intentas remplazarme de nuevo, o hacer cualquier otra cosa… no voy a dudar en matarte" sus manos acariciaron la katana cuidadosamente colocada sobre una de las repisas. La amenaza resulto clara y gélida, a pesar de los colores cálidos de la habitación "y si le haces daño otra vez a 2D, si veo que le has vuelto a golpear injustamente … no te voy a matar, pero vas a desear que lo haya hecho" el pie descalzo de Noodle pisó, aparentemente sin intención, uno de los brazos del ciborg que estaba botado en el suelo y lo reventó sin cambiar de expresión, sin esfuerzo alguno. Murdoc le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar.

La chica volvió a su lado colocándose el kimono que había cogido de la silla sobre la piyama, deteniéndose junto a él, mirándole desde arriba aún en esa postura amenazante. Murdoc le miró con el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños, intentando contener la rabia y las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a la mujer. Mal que mal, lo estaba amenazando. Estaba furiosos, no porque lo que dijese no fuese cierto, sino porque no quería escucharlo. Abrió la boca para gritarle, pero los delgados brazos de Noodle le rodearon el cuello, escondiéndose tímidamente ahí como cuando era niña y algo le asustaba. Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

"No lo arruines, Murdoc. Por favor…" pidió con una vocecilla apenas audible. Repuesto de la sorpresa, colocó una mano torpemente sobre la espalda de la menor, dándole una suave palmadita

"N-no lo haré, luv" le dijo conciliador, teniendo que aclararse un tanto la garganta para hablar "… todo va a estar bien" dijo, intentando convencerla y convencerse de ello.

Se mantuvieron así un segundo. Hacia un buen tiempo que Noodle no le mostraba afecto, mucho más que no lo abrazaba. Siempre había algo muy calmo en consolar a la chica, al menos siempre había sido bueno para calmarla cuando algo la asustaba. Noodle se separó de él y le sonrió suavemente, realmente deseando creerle.

"Más te vale" Le besó la frente sonoramente, como cuando era niña, y volvió a su lugar en el sillón. Murdoc se quedó ahí sentado, masticando las palabras en su boca.

"No… no digas nada sobre 2D y yo… ¿vale?" susurró por lo bajo, gruñendo entre dientes. Noodle levantó la mirada de la laptop y asintió. El hombre se puso de pie y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, buscando al vocalista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1] **La Naranja mecánica** : libro de Anthony Burgess, más conocido por la adaptación cinematográfica del 1971 del Stanley Kubrick. Cuenta la historia de Alex, un adolescente aficionado a la violencia, los robos y el vandalismo. Alex intenta ser rehabilitado con una terapia controversial que a través de imágenes violentas y un suero que provoca al personaje episodios de malestar físico cada vez que desea cometer actos considerados incorrectos. Por favor, vea la película y lea el libro. Son joyas.

6


End file.
